clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ben Hun
Hi, Ben Hun! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dr. Quackle page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- Explorer 767 (Talk) 00:41, November 26, 2009 Hi! If you need any help just ask me, I can help. Thanks! --Pufflezzz Happy Thanksgiving! 01:23, November 26, 2009 (UTC) RE: Ok Suggestion I kinda suggest that you should work on your character article before you end up creating other things. Thank you. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'''User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:39, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Nice articles dude All articles of yours are COOL! And a funny thing about Jen I can run at speeds of sound, I don't know how fast she is, just gonna tell ya that Tails could beat ANYONE in a race if they can't reach speeds of sound. Not bragging, just saying some trivia Tails6000 20:45, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Can Jal Be in your storys? If you agree she could have a tiny second crush.... --Corai was here 04:02, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I think you need Jen Hun in your stories. She is your sister, you know. Leperachaun Penguin Can we make them really elusive and have one be in the Fanon Character's St. Patrick's Day special? Also, 2 feet seems kind of big. The Adalie penguins are little over 3 feet. How about we make them 3 inches but able to change size? That way they would be easier to catch. LOLCATS I promise not to scream or get all uncivil, as long as you do the same. (BTW, this is the only page you can edit.) I just want a rational, peaceful discussion, in which neither side starts flamethrowing or mudslinging... or anything like that. Okay... Why do you feel the need to implement LOLCATS in Antarctica? I really wonder why, especially after Ninj and TS and I explained everything about the unrelatedness.... ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Internet is Tubes!']]) View this template 23:03, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok explorer I now understand that I am blocked but if you would kindly unblock me I wont rant anymore Ben Hun 23:05, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Why is he blocked? He stopped Ranting. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 23:05, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure I can trust you to do that (sorry, but after what happened...) ...just please answer the question. If we achieve a level of peace and non-ranting-ness (I need to expand my vocabulary), I can unblock you early. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Internet is Tubes!']]) View this template 23:08, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok i'll awnswer your question.Im a Cat lover and I worked hard on articles about LOLcats and such and I feel that cats should have rights to live in antartica in peace. And also I dont lie so you can trust me besides if I rant again you can just reblock me. Ben Hun 23:11, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Point taken. I suggested a compromise on Pablo's talk, maybe you could look it over and offer suggestions. =) ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Internet is Tubes!']]) View this template 23:16, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Could you maby unblock me now? im not in the mood to rant anymore. Ben Hun 23:18, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I'll agree to the terms on Pablo's talk page Ben Hun 23:23, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Story Help Well I am really bad at adding description, I really need to get to another Universe before I know how much description is needed. You can add some description, because I'm really bad at doing that. Thanks for helping :) --E-114 I am not the robot you are looking for 00:36, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Good Signature? Do you have a decent signature? Just asking... -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 22:56, February 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Sorry It's okay. Everything's understandable. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 23:48, February 5, 2010 (UTC) A picture --12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 20:33, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Corruptor as creator of power4u I was thinking that maybe your article, Corruptor could be the creator of the website Www.power4u.com. This is because, it'll end that mystery, and the website sinks people into corruption, by having them become villains for the sake of superpowers. What do you think? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 02:03, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Alright But how about him being the creator of the Love Flies... They are bad to people sometimes. They could be a failed creation or something, IDK, just to give him something to do. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 18:43, February 16, 2010 (UTC) FW: Z K Don't worry about it, I kinda expected myself to get blamed for vandalism here and there anywise. Z K 07:18, February 20, 2010 (UTC) http://objection.mrdictionary.net/go.php?n=3648717 Ben, if you continue to make sockpuppets, you may make me extend your three day block. However, because I am a man of mercy, you will recieve a 24-hour block. Don't abuse my religion's compassion mandate. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) HEH HEH HEH HEH!! IT'S PROFESSOR LEEBSTRUM! † 19:55, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Immaturity PWNS Well, the people with more power than you can PWN you, so don't spam on blogs. Further, it's more stupid than immature. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 21:58, February 24, 2010 (UTC) UNBLOCK ME PLEASE!!!!! Yay I can still edit me talk page! SO anyway PLESSE PLEASE UNBLOCK ME! im really really sorry and its driving me crazy not being able to edit any thing! Hello anyone responding? --For Narnia! And for fat lazy Aslan! 13:54, February 27, 2010 (UTC) You know you should probaly unblock me now considerng the fact I was kind enough to ask you admins on my talk page rather than make an annoying sockpuppet --For Narnia! And for fat lazy Aslan! 13:58, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Some one respond im geting older by the second.--For Narnia! And for fat lazy Aslan! 20:37, February 27, 2010 (UTC) You DID make a annoying sockpuppet. Your ban should be LONGER cause you did that. --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 20:40, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I only made a sockpuppet to proove my point which TS understood and shortened my block to a week but It would be great if some one could UNBLOCK ME NOW!!!!!!!! your driving me towards complete bordom --For Narnia! And for fat lazy Aslan! 20:42, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Admins must have hearing problems if none of you have read this yet. (THAT WAS NOT FLAMING! STOP ACTING LIKE GIRLS AND BANNING ME OVER JOKES!) --For Narnia! And for fat lazy Aslan! 13:36, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Ben, you've been banned for a week. Surely it isn't hard to accept the ban and then come back throwing insults everywhere and blaming admins for power-abuse, no? Making sockpuppets and yelling at everyone isn't going to help your block. I suggest wait it out - there's other things to do in your time; Club Penguin, Games, the world is your oyster. Z K 13:42, February 28, 2010 (UTC) BUT I WASENT THE ONLY ONE FLAMING! DO YOU NOT REALISE DZ FLAMED ME FIRST!!! even though he quit he should still be blocked! And a few more days isint gunna make me learn my lesson any more than I all ready have so unblock me so I can start editing my stub articles so they wont be deleted! --For Narnia! And for fat lazy Aslan! 13:45, February 28, 2010 (UTC) DZGuymed is already blocked I believe. Sorry, but I'm not defending you anymore. You're just gonna have to wait it out, because to me it sounds like you haven't even learnt your lesson and just want to get unbanned. Z K 13:48, February 28, 2010 (UTC) im not going to learn me lesson because....I WAS UNJUSTILY BANNED! so unblock meh now please and then ceiling cat might give you a cheezeburger (yes I can be goofy even when im blocked oh yeah!) --For Narnia! And for fat lazy Aslan! 13:51, February 28, 2010 (UTC) There's always a reason to get banned. Z K 15:18, February 28, 2010 (UTC) You got banned for an annoying sockpuppt!!! You deserve to be banned!! see you next month!!! 15:20, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Stop it Ben, you are not gonna be unbanned. I'll be shocked if you are. --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 18:21, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ----------------- You were banned very fairly, Ben. You get what you deserve! How many times have we told you this? Your sorry, blah blah blah! That's just total crap. 12yz12ab did some bad stuff and moved in and never did anything bad again, why can't you be like that? You were not unjustically banned - it was actually quite fair - and if we shortened your ban, then you'd be proving a wrong point. I haven't seen DZGuymed here anyway, that is almost like a ban. Also, your sexist... stop acting like girls. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:13, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Stub Articles IDK if you are here, but if you want your articles to be edited, you can put what you want here or save it on MS word and copy-paste it to the article when you're unblocked. Ps. Now can Corruptor be creator of Power4u? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 19:27, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Question What is your I Can Haz Cheeseburger account name? -- E-114 Funparade March! 18:47, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Everybody Hates Ben Why does everybody hate you? Reply from Ben only, please.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Spanners shhh! 23:30, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :He can't edit his talk page...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 00:04, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::LOL, ''"Everybody Hates Chris" into Everybody Hates Ben Hun... that would great a great sitcom parody! But that would, of course be mean... please excuse me while I think of a parody. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:55, March 8, 2010 (UTC) OK And I created Great Ben Hun attack. We were actually planning to do this while you were banned. We gotta find out who wins the war first. Amazing Listen to this song. It is amazing -- E-114 Welcome to the dragons den 19:51, March 20, 2010 (UTC) You are invited to SHEEPMAN'S ANNUAL PRIVATE POLKA PARTY! We will be celebrating three years of awesomeness! Please view the hidden comment to get your party entrance code, which will be asked for at the door. *Date: Saturday 28th March *Time: See chart below *Place: Sheepman's igloo, Iceland server. *Admission: Invitation only. This may sound harsh, but you can just request one, and you will get it. *Dress code: (For members only, no-members wear whatever you want) Fancy (bring an instrument if you have one) *Duration: About an hour Times: *GMT: 9:00pm *PST: 1:00pm *Central USA time: 3:00pm *Brussels, Madrid, Paris: 10:00pm *Moscow: 12:00am *Fiji: 9:00am (Sunday) If you know anyone who has not got an invitation, and would like one, ask them to go here. See you there! --Sheepman (Talk page OF DOOM) 16:51, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Your Wiki Um, I heard you had a wiki, so what wiki is it? --PabloDePablo 02:18, April 2, 2010 (UTC)